


【佐鸣】《而他们流淌在异乡》

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 想写个战场相关题材，结果和战场没有什么关系。越战背景；情绪流产物；节奏闷；开放性结局。慎入。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 7





	【佐鸣】《而他们流淌在异乡》

【佐鸣】《而他们流淌在异乡》

01

一个月以前他在救人，结果和一群苏联士兵被关入了东南亚潮湿的牢房。

战俘营在越南。他一开始告诉自己这都是那群混蛋的错误，自己明明是中立方，但是后来他发现，这里的错误太多了，根本不差他一个。

但他来越南不只是为了救人的，很早以前他打听到宇智波佐助在这里活动，所以他来了。

来时是雨季。丰沛的雨向这片水系灌注贫瘠。

贫瘠之处，这片土地上有黑白分明的眼睛。

他走进另一间牢房的时候本该想很多事情。每走一步，仿佛尘土和血污再次包裹着他。

有个越南士兵死去前把手表塞给了他，托他寄往北越的某个地址，收信人的名字听起来像一个年轻姑娘。表盖震碎了，布满蛛网一样的裂纹，时针分针秒针仍在走着，走得滴滴答答淋淋漓漓，非线性地钻进他的耳朵。那时他还会思考善和恶，思考自己到底能做些什么。

在军营里，有时他怀疑时间会倒着走。

三天前他听到那个熟悉的名字。两天前的中午，一个苏联士兵的床底被搜出几张印有X光骨头的碟片。一个小时前他被某个下等兵叫到战俘营中心去，被以前故乡的同胞打到下跪，胃一阵痉挛。他是自己甘愿下跪的。他发现自己仍然天真，以为屈膝舍弃尊严或自己的生命，可以交换另一条生命，甚至交换和平——天真未必不是好事。比如因为天真，他还相信自己的道义，因为天真，服完兵役后他选择了人道主义组织救援的工作。

二十分钟前他做了一个交易，去洗了一个澡。

可他知道，他们再也不能回家了。

童年时代他曾经为了一个人这样说过：“如果那家伙真的没有了归宿，我就成为他的归宿。”

奇怪的是他走进牢房的时候想的并不是这些。

他根本不知道自己能做到什么。

两天前那个苏联士兵的碟片被收走了。军营以为是机密，用点唱机放，后来发现只是一张肖斯塔科维奇和几张摇滚乐的唱片。

唱片被放出来，乐章劣质、沙哑、怪诞又温柔，好像骨头在唱歌。

真奇怪，他们说，有人随身携带家人或恋人的照片，这家伙却带着唱片。

他明白那是什么。苏联在五十年代后地下流通的骨头胶碟。物资缺乏时人们到医院去捡废弃的X光片，把唯一的快乐刻在上面，在最压抑的年代偷偷躲在屋子里随音乐跳舞，没人知道下一秒会发生什么。四十年前大清洗时期契卡会闯进门把人掳走，后来也依然是。曾经人们连诗稿都藏在长柄锅里，在世界六分之一的土地上东躲西藏。

其它土地也从没好到哪儿去。一直如此。他自言自语。所以他选择了他的道路去救人。

除了真正的战场，人的普通生活也像是另一处战场，他知道这些。有些是佐助告诉他的，有些是自己悟到的。他不知道是因为骨头唱片才想起佐助，还是因为佐助才想起骨头唱片。

他一直这么叫他的名字，嘴唇微张，牙齿先分开、轻磕在一起、再分开，连带着身体的骨骼会轻轻撞击一次。三个音节，sa-su-ke，他听到自己的身体在响。天灵盖在响。

他曾为这响动难受到哭过。

他不善形容，说不出来那感觉：很少是因为欣喜，更多是赤裸的悲戚。

分开以前他就知道佐助的仇恨，他可能是唯一知道的那个。碟片，音乐，跳舞。他们跳过舞，进退，旋转，身体和鼻息紧贴在一起，舞步迈向旋转的同心圆。昭和三十年代末他们在欧罗巴留学，那时要参加学生舞会，就在狭窄的房间里跟着收音机踩着乱七八糟的舞步。他跟佐助一起跳，自己被迫学会女步。

暗室里他们看咯哒放映的幻灯片，一九一四年的圣诞节士兵们短暂停战——只有一次，只有一部分，而很多地方仍在厮杀。那时他们明白战争永远在这世界上。十八岁时他们在桥底下接吻，有人大骂着扔酒瓶而玻璃擦着佐助的头飞过。佐助讲起骨头唱片的事情，后来他们都知道不止是东欧，好比柏林人在二战时唯一的生活期望也是：明天还有富特文格勒的音乐会。

人在其中找勇气和力量。富特文格勒会在冥冥中看见酒神吗？

酒杯倾转。谁也不知道。似无声处听惊雷。

后来的舞会他们逃了，谁也没去，一起在桥上坐了一夜。他们本来就不会参加，但他们后来都上了战场。各自的战场。

佐助的眼睛像夏天夜里的河水，看他时好像有河水上空的湿气。佐助说，他要回日本。

02

现在宇智波佐助在这里，坐在东南亚潮湿牢房的角落，一言也不发，也没有看他。

而他走进牢房的时候想的并不是这些。他根本不知道自己能做到什么。

他刚洗过澡，裤子口袋里有一只震碎水晶盖的手表，布满蛛网一样的裂纹，时针分针秒针仍在走着，走得滴滴答答淋淋漓漓，非线性地钻进他的耳朵。

八年前，他并不知道自己会在湄公河边度过一生中的一些时间。有时在那岸，有时在这岸。一个气候不一样的地方总是让他想起家乡的气候。湄公河。三角洲。中南半岛。东南亚。支离破碎的水系亲吻着亚洲黄铜一样的土地。土地上的人们有黑白分明的眼睛。

三天前，他从那个奇怪的日本人嘴里听到了宇智波佐助的名字。一个小时前，他们说他是本国的政治犯，在此地落网，马上就要引渡回国行刑。他们说查到了档案，发现漩涡鸣人是这个世界上最后和他有关系的人，且很亲密。

原话就是这样的，最后有关系的人，且很亲密。证据是宇智波鼬遗留的一封书信，他们当年留学的档案，还有孤儿收容所的簿册。

他们要他背叛他，去套那家伙的话，把同僚的名单套出来。

他笑了。他以前在兵营里呆过，他知道牵扯到这些利益，有些事情就是能做到这么绝，虽然他自己也是追着消息来的，但是谁晓得他一年以前收到救援组织宣传单的时候是不是就是一场骗局呢？或许为了鉴定宇智波佐助的身份，他们也很早就盯上他了。

所以他心里想什么就都说出来了。他知道的更多，但心性没有变。“有话直说是我的道义……”他拒绝服从，被打到跪下，还问可不可以一命抵一命，问他们想没想过真正的和平和无尽的仇恨，问他们知不知道宇智波佐助是个什么样的人。终于对面那个军官上来亲自揍他，把他的头往墙壁上撞，把两句话骂出口：“你他妈怎么这么天真。你们这种人就应该切腹自尽的。”

天真很明显就是说他傻。“这种人”指的则是同性恋。

他抹掉嘴角的血说：“对，就应该切腹自尽。我要用我的方式去问他，你们不能插手。”那时他想，在这里他总有办法，只要见到佐助就有办法把他弄走。

他做了交易。他去洗了个澡，然后被丢到了牢房里。

他二十七岁了，遇上佐助的事仍像血气方刚的十七岁。

他们说自己是宇智波佐助“最后有关系的人，且很亲密”，佐助却连他的名字也没有叫。他的名字：漩、涡、鸣、人。在战俘营里时间呆久了，很少有人会叫他的名字，毕竟大部分时候语言不通。战俘营里有苏联人，越南人，中国人，像他一样被错掳进来的中立第三方。语言混杂，舌头打结，难以相通。美国人看管他们。还有他原本不知道为什么出现在这里的日本人，当然现在他知道了。

他忽然想起来，其实佐助也不常直接叫他，而是用其他绰号，念起来就和读书时念工学的复杂名词时一样。但是有些时候，佐助会直接叫他的名字。

他自己都鄙夷自己，因为他知道自己是来干什么的。他洗好了澡。下等兵把他踹进这个密闭牢房以后就把门给关上了。按武士道的道理，被发现的同性恋当依武士道切腹自尽，好在他们以为自己一头金发不是血统上的日本人，好在他们现在不能杀死佐助。

但佐助和他依然既是耻，又是罪。

宇智波佐助的手被绑缚在身后，眼睛像鹰，盯过来又移开。他们有好些年没见了，却也没有太大变化，仍是青年的模样。佐助的头发留长了，盖住一只眼睛。他怀疑佐助没认出自己——他的头发因为参军剃短了，短到刚好可以揪起来的长度。

他坐下来恢复了曾经的喋喋不休，他以为战争让他的心长了一层茧壳，但是遇到熟人的时候就不是。其实之前也不是。战俘营里什么人都有，大家的共同点就是伤永远好不了，活永远干不完，也永远吃不饱。东南亚的气候常年潮湿而炎热，壁虎爬过他们身旁的墙壁，去捕食眼里冒红光的飞蛾。有一次他隔着窗玻璃打量壁虎白色的腹部，看见它白到近乎透明的趾爪，还有嘭嘭、嘭嘭的一块白肉。那是心脏。

他的心脏就和那壁虎的一样，在赤裸地跳。

他会日语和英语，还有一点越南语。

他总是去交涉，之前做救援的时候是这样，在战俘营里也是这样。

很多人信任他，但是更多人死去了。

他想起以前留学时读到二战日本集中营的惨案，记得战俘营里为哀悼而斋戒修行的时候死了很多人，尸体可以堆起来，因为战俘要跟着武士一起空腹，吃不到食物。有人靠截肢挺过了伤口感染，却没能挺过这场人为饥荒。这里根本没差多少。

也曾经有人逾距想要碰他，军营里总是发生这些事情，有些人生来就是同性恋，有人单纯为了交合泄欲。他总是把那些交合的请求变成一场厮打。他一直是打赢的那个。

他没输过。毕竟他唯一输的那次让他跳了女步，让他为最好的朋友做了零号。

而跳女步又怎么样。

后来有人打听他以前在队服役时的军衔，他直接地说，只是个下士。

他没撒谎。他总是血气方刚，频频被记过。

以上是他和佐助在越南那间潮湿牢房里谈话的部分内容。并不能说是谈话，因为佐助始终盯着墙角没理睬他。而他还说了很多，说起骨头胶片和他们在暗室里看的幻灯片，1914年圣诞停战，说起在桥底下接吻，酒瓶擦着佐助的头飞过，说起他们在狭窄的房间里跟着收音机踩着乱七八糟的舞步。他跟佐助一起跳，被迫学会女步。

碟片，音乐，跳舞。他们跳过舞，进退，旋转，身体和鼻息紧贴在一起，舞步迈向旋转的同心圆。

他说佐助。他说佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助。他说，他说着，像敲打自己的天灵盖。很久以前在日本时的记忆也快要流淌出来，血脉中正在进行一场盛大的返潮。

他的兜里有一块碎裂的手表。往事常常自行非线性浮现，胃里反酸一样烧灼着喉咙与食道，烧到脑子，让人回忆起曾经吞咽下的苦涩感。哪怕过去是一颗糖，如鲠在喉太久也只剩下生硬的疼痛。

他们是孤儿。收容所里如同手足一样的关系。他们六岁时就认识，后来发现在出生前他们的父母便见过面。

有人说，漩涡鸣人是这个世界上最后和他有关系的人，且很亲密。

像雨季的湄公河一样决堤淹过稻田。那灾厄如此困苦。他听见自己说出了一句有灵魂与情感的陈述，同样也是诘问：

“佐助，你从来没有告诉我，你为什么要回日本。”

03

“我是为了你追到越南来的，没想到你真的在这里。”他说。

他看见宇智波佐助动了动，面色如常。

宇智波佐助终于吐出了几个字：“走开，我会揍你。”

他沉默，明白这些不能奏效，于是放弃了用堆砌叙述的方式去沟通。其实他本来就打算这样做。现在，漩涡鸣人站起了身，开始脱身上那件本就破烂不堪的军服。他想着两件事情，他知道外面或许有人监听，他也知道佐助在看他。没有人会忽视第一个同自己亲吻的人，哪怕那亲吻是儿时的意外，或是发生在桥下所有人看不到的地方。

他站在那里，解开扣子，露出自己这些年精壮那么一些的胸腹。

他把袖子脱下来。左边。右边。

“你不记得我了，或者不想回答我，那都没有关系。”他说着，“宇智波佐助，我知道宇智波鼬的事情，我知道你是返回东京以后那场密谋变节中青年军官中的一员。我需要你的理由，你的立场，你的目的。”

我想要知道你的一切。

他心里这样想。你的痛苦，你的选择，你为什么变成今天这样。

宇智波佐助，你为什么不告诉我？我该怎么帮助你？

我到底是在杀死你，还是在保护你？我分不清自己选择了背叛还是选择了忠诚。

“你不回答我，那只能我来做些什么。”

你一定要告诉我。我们可以用其他东西把这些真相保护起来。哪怕隔墙有耳。

语言做不到，就交给身体来做。为了达成目标倾尽全力，这是他的道义。他把外裤里磕着他的手表放到一边，水晶表盖震碎了，布满蛛网一样的裂纹，时针分针秒针仍在走着，走得滴滴答答淋淋漓漓，非线性地钻进他的耳朵。

他跪下身，去亲吻佐助，用缠满绷带的那只手拨开对方颊边的头发。他想撬开对方的嘴，没能成功，只能伸出舌头舔湿对方干燥的嘴唇。

“你认识的……漩涡鸣人。”他念自己的名字，那只手放在对方的眼睛上，这样介绍自己。

“退役陆军。”他的手下来，滑过鼻梁。

“普通下士。” 嘴巴。

“现救援组织内……编号……”下颔。

“012607……”

脖子。胸膛。腹部。这几年增长了更多肌肉、更有力的腰际。脊背。两只手分开滑过肩颈，手臂，滑下去，汇聚到那个绳结上，去解开绑缚住手腕的绳子。

“二十七岁……”

膝盖。

“性别，男……”

向上，腿。

“他们说我是个同性恋，应该切腹自尽。”

两腿之间。

“你会对我怎么样？”

他发现对方勃起了。他解开佐助的裤子，含住阴茎，又松开。

“我想帮你……” 他说的是实话。

“Sasuke。”

牙齿分开轻磕又分开，连带着的骨骼轻轻撞击一次。他听到自己的身体在响。天灵盖在响。

捆缚手腕的绳子早就掉落在地上。他和佐助对视，或者说他仰视佐助，观察着对方两只眼睛中不停变换的、难以捕捉的情绪。

终于，佐助的手臂伸了过来，按着他的头。他继续含住。

那人不满而无奈地摇了摇头，问：“为什么？”

佐助问：“为什么混了这么多年还是个下士，吊车尾的？”

听到熟悉的称呼他差点笑了，以为自己不是在牢房里。在另一片异邦大陆流浪的日子里，他们从不谈论他们的关系，但是他们曾经跑到河畔无人之地探索彼此的身体。他们不去舞会，因为他们都知道自己不会找那些女孩子跳舞，但谁也没想过到底是为什么。为什么那些舞步练了那么久——在有个收音机的狭小房间里，听一阵老掉牙的节奏，在黑暗中跳舞，旋转，额头相抵。

他跳女步，是打了一架以后咬咬牙学了女步。他不服气地踩佐助的脚，不满地抱怨：“和你的话这辈子都没法跳男步了。”

他低头把佐助的阴茎吞到底，再回到顶端。过多的涎液从嘴角流下来。

他从最开始的姿势变成跪趴着，坐在佐助右膝盖上，俯下身，张着嘴去舔弄对方，给对方口交。

他们八年没见了，再见面好像还在精力旺盛的十几岁。

宇智波佐助揪着他的头发，他剃短以后刚好可以揪起来的短发，按着他的头开始冲撞他的喉咙，他呛得来不及反应，猛烈地咳起来脊背塌了下去。

他知道对方渐入状态，所以揪着他头发的动作失去了轻重，拽得他发疼。过了许久那东西依然一直在自己口腔里进出，没有停止的意思，撞得他口腔又酸又麻，嘴巴始终无法合拢。他的视线被生理性泪水弄得模糊，嘴中含混着说不出话。

佐助在他口中射了出来，恰好顶着他的口腔壁。他被呛咳得不行。他的一只眼睛因为泪水尖酸地糊住眼睫而睁不开，佐助伸手帮他抹去。

他很快又低下头伸手握住阴茎，揉搓着，在顶端用舌头含住吮吸干净，而后退出来，张开嘴，确保佐助看着自己把精液全部吞了下去。

他看到宇智波佐助俯视他，朝他摇了摇头：“漩涡鸣人，你为什么要做到这种地步？”

连尊严都不要了。大概是底下埋藏的话。

但佐助说完把他拉过来回吻了他，吻完以后嘲笑他：“为了这些，你就肯出卖自己的身体吗，鸣人？”

他沉默，沉默好像要忍住一场快活的笑。他盯着佐助的眼睛，知道那个吻是真的，后面那句嘲笑是假的。

“居然在这里遇到了你……你不该被牵扯进来。”佐助说。

佐助撇开头，很轻地叹息，用指节敲击着他脊背的骨头，好像在宽慰他。他们知道即使那些人憎恶同性恋也仍会为了机密在外面偷偷窃听。他们都迫不得已。他们再也不能回家。

可佐助依然会亲吻他。

“我自己找过来的，然后他们找到了我。”他对佐助说。

他根本不知道自己能做到什么。但不论如何，他在洗澡时就想好了，佐助一定要活着出去。

他挺立起身，下巴搁在佐助肩上，贴着耳侧小声说：“你这次不能把我丢开了。”

宇智波佐助解开了他的裤子，把手指伸到他的臀部，探进后穴，而后立刻加到了两根，皱眉：“你自己弄过了。”

“嗯，就在刚……”洗澡的时候。他被拉起来坐在佐助身上，喘息得很大声，同时小声问他：“……你遇到宇智波鼬了吗？”

“四年前，在一处家宅府邸。”佐助动了动嘴唇。

“然后呢……你复仇了？”他感受到熟悉的触感和节奏。二十分钟前他洗了澡，自己做了简单而粗暴的扩张。做这些时有什么东西叩击着他自己，是洗澡时搁在一边的手表，破碎表盖下的声音穿透水幕钻进脑子里。而他很快就想起了曾经的那些日子，发生在一个四季分明的地方，而非常年潮湿炎热的雨林。

佐助喜欢用两根手指完全撑开他，而不常用三根手指。佐助喜欢在做爱时捉弄他，也喜欢在不做爱时捉弄他。佐助喜欢他。佐助真正离开的时候不会留下一句道别的话。那时他说他要回日本，第二天就消失得无影无踪。离开前一天他们在狭窄的房间里跳了那么多次舞，踩了那么多次脚。进退，旋转，身体和鼻息紧贴在一起，舞步迈向旋转的同心圆。

最后他们一场舞会都没有去。

舞会再也没有了，战争一场接着一场，雨点般砸在亚洲黄铜皮肤一样的土地上。

人们在土地上旋转，揽住彼此后攻击彼此。

“我参了军，晋升很快，有人提点我。”佐助用只有他们才听得到的声音说话，几乎是让人读口型。而外面的人只会听到他其后有些恶意的那句：“鸣人，你湿透了。”

“我去了家族废弃的神社，找到了一部分真相。我父亲记录党争的日记。”

“啊……”他猛地一缩身体，绞紧了后穴。佐助找到了那个点，曲起手指模仿着交合的动作。

“二二六兵变时我们的势力就开始衰落了，而后颓势持续。”佐助说，“放松一些。”说着把手指抽了出来。

佐助把他抬起来，对准穴口，进入了他。他则揽住佐助的脊背。

“所以我一边和地下党活动，一边获取高层信任，然后发现了多年前的档案。”

佐助一下下顶弄他，每次都撞在让他又酸又麻难以招架的地方。他很舒服，仰起脖子叫出声，但是又因为那些叙述而痛苦。不知道应该叫些什么就叫对方名字。三个音节。身体在响。天灵盖在响。

佐助把最后的真相用几句话小声说完了，平静而锋利。他听着，仰起头，瞪大了眼睛。

佐助说，是他亲手杀死了宇智波鼬，而他三年后又发现了掩埋的真相：宇智波鼬是为了上级命令无情灭族，平息宇智波叛乱的同时做了一场交易。鼬自己背负罪名，给佐助交换来一条稳妥的路。

佐助说，他放弃了那条被保护得很好的航道，转而向整个政治体系复仇。他叛变了。那场变节因为消息泄露而被压制，一干人等被关进了监狱，有人则从中出逃境外。

“你不要可怜我，”宇智波佐助平静地亲吻他的耳根，身下动作却把他操到没法说话和回应，“很多人说我疯了，可我从来没后悔过。”

“我本不打算告诉你这些，你也不该出现在这里。鸣人，你就是个意外。”

“那些地方烂透了，也糟透了。”佐助说，“我恨没有人指出错谬。”

是的，错谬。错谬。错谬和错谬。这个世界满载着荒唐的错谬，浸泡在错谬里。

可是到底哪里出错了呢？他想不明白，他愤怒而心痛，咬住嘴唇想用拳去砸击地面，但只能虚握着砸向空气。他只能随着佐助的动作起伏，喘息，后来连“sasuke”都变成破碎的音节。他的时间概念亦碎落得一塌糊涂。

好痛。

八年前，他并不知道自己会在湄公河边度过一生中的一些时间。有时在那岸，有时在这岸。一个气候不一样的地方总是让他想起家乡的气候。湄公河。三角洲。中南半岛。东南亚。支离破碎的水系亲吻着亚洲黄铜一样的土地。土地上的人们有黑白分明的眼睛。

土地上的……男人。女人。小孩。黑白分明的眼睛。很多人会用枪。

有些人朝他开枪。有些人他没有救回来。

但他记得很多人是会笑的。

他想起所有事情。八年前那个逃掉舞会的夜晚他和佐助坐在桥上。桥上人来人往，有很多是去跳舞的。醉酒的人摇摇晃晃走路。有人在打水漂。

他们本来就不打算去舞会，他们后来都上了战场。各自的战场。

他今天明白，那时宇智波佐助是想同他道别的，和刚刚进入这所潮湿的监狱时一言不发一样，是要斩断一切。佐助丢掉了他——所以回想起来那甚至不算个道别。佐助的眼睛像夏天夜里的河水，看他时好像有河水上空的湿气。佐助说，他要回日本。

河水上空的湿气。佐助哭了吗？他自己哭了吗？

舞会再也没有了，战争一场接着一场，雨点般砸在亚洲黄铜皮肤一样的土地上。

人们在土地上旋转，揽住彼此后攻击彼此。

佐助握住他的手。嗡鸣的记忆非线性地钻进他的耳朵。他们的手在孤儿院被大人放到一起牵着，他们的手在跳舞时不得不握在一起，他们的手第一次做爱叠在一起，他们的手因为意外黏在了一起，他们的手在吵架和好时虚握住彼此。这些记忆到底发生在何时，他们多大？十九岁，九岁？十六岁，六岁？

有人说，漩涡鸣人是这个世界上最后和宇智波佐助有关系的人，且很亲密。

他们本来没有家。十二岁的时候他就说过：“如果那家伙真的没有了归宿，我就成为他的归宿。”

他不想食言，哪怕那家伙把他丢掉了。他一直在找他。他入伍，入伍后又退役，退役后又加入救援组织。他救了不少人，但更多人死在他的眼前。

曾经，越南的村落里有人用他听不懂的语言说他眼睛很蓝，不像一直在战场上的人。或许因此那个越南士兵死前才把手表给他，让他出去以后寄到某个村落，那里可能有个姑娘在等待归人。那士兵信任他，或是那士兵想抓住每一根可能的稻草，回到自己的归宿去。人都有自己的归宿。

他们的归宿到底在哪里呢？

他挠挠头，那时发觉自己好像一直没有变。佐助离开以后他的时间就停滞了，齿轮卡住，时针分针秒针看似在走，只是重复着老掉牙的进程。

这些年他自己做成过什么，或许最后什么也没做成。他找过佐助，他服完兵役就回了日本，他去军部找同学打听，发现宇智波佐助的痕迹完全被当局抹除。天空中鹰飞过留下影子，他赶到时却连影子也没看见。后来他去战地做第三方救援，可从来没法平息内心的缺失。而那些毫无音讯的日子里，佐助孤身越洋返回故乡的岛国决心复仇时，亲手杀掉兄长后才发觉至亲背负的真相和罪孽时，密谋叛乱因消息泄露失败时，他都不在，什么用场也没派上。

有人所处的世界在溃烂，他只能追在后面。时间不仅停滞，而且滞后。

这些年，他看着世界越来越糟，却只能护住眼眸深处那一点火焰不被吹熄。他救人，也是为了救自己，救他的那些道义。

“我那时做的一切是为了斩断联系。”佐助再次说，“这不关你的事，虽然没想到他们还是找到了你。”

他被顶弄得快到了高潮，抱着佐助的脖颈，后穴一阵抽搐。他的身体觉得很舒服可是他的脑子里快要疯魔了。他很痛。无名地愤怒。佐助这几年的痛苦同真相全部压在他心上，像河流决堤冲过满是盐渍的土地。世界如此无望而充满错谬。错谬决堤。

佐助抽出来，泻在他的腿间。

好痛。

他瘫在佐助的身上，后穴抽动着，前面的东西硬挺却什么也射不出来。他一抖一抖，咬紧牙关没有发出一丝哽咽的声音。直到佐助把他拉起来想亲吻他，却看到他一副哭也哭不出来的样子。

“对不起，如果……”他说，心里憋闷、无力、罪恶。可是他能够代替这世界来弥补佐助什么吗？就像他参与救援组织一样，难道能代替战争向那些无辜的生命赎罪吗？

他反反复复地说对不起。语言苍白而无力，明明心里钝痛得喘不过气来。

佐助盯着他和他那东西，已经了然一切，遂伸手圈住他阴茎的顶端，手指在上面转着圈。

佐助放缓了语调对他说：“不要想了，吊车尾的。即使你在，你也并不能扭转什么。你总是会这么想，不要太自负于是什么都妄图改变。”

可他十二岁的时候明明这样说过：“如果那家伙真的没有了归宿，我就成为他的归宿。”

他没能做到。

好痛。

好痛。

他说：“不知道为什么，看着你痛苦，我也好痛。”

佐助愣了愣，亲吻他：“这不是你的错，鸣人。”

这是一点救赎。推开他也好，再次亲吻他也好，是佐助给他的救赎。

他本来仍紧绷着身体和情感，听到这里剧烈地颤抖，在佐助的手中泻了出来。他揪着对方的衣领，心里仍然一遍一遍地重复着愧疚与共感的疼痛。

他终于开始小声哭泣。

04

他整理好衣服出去，回到战俘营中心，在一张印有十六瓣菊的便签上写下一串名字。三个小时前他在这里达成了一桩交易，现在他回来了。夜色已浓，他写完以后就一直坐在原位，一语不发，直到那个军官拿着名单回来，把纸单摔到他脸上，说除了两个代号，全他妈是已落网者的名字，全是已落网者的名字。

他一动不动，把名单拿下来放回桌子上。这是他和佐助商量好的事情。

他平静地说：“我说过我问不出来。你们把我在他面前杀掉也没用的。”

其实他问的出来。其实第二句话也他不确定。

但是对方半信半疑，说以前有个女军医是同党，在宇智波佐助面前此差点流血致死，那家伙连眉头也没有皱一下。

十二岁的时候，宇智波佐助救过他的命，差点为此把自己的命丢掉。他想起来。不止那一次，还有很多次。

那军官说：“我已经满足了你的交易，让你见他一次。现在协约申请已经通过了，宇智波佐助明早就会被引渡回国。”

而他的反应很平静：“你已经跟我说过了。”

很久以前，有个越南士兵死去前把手表塞给了他，托他寄往北越的某个地址，收信人的名字听起来像一个年轻姑娘。表盖震碎了，布满蛛网一样的裂纹，时针分针秒针仍在走着，走得滴滴答答淋淋漓漓，非线性地钻进他的耳朵。那时他还会思考善和恶，思考自己到底能做些什么。

在军营里，有时他怀疑时间会倒着走。

八年前，他并不知道自己会在湄公河边度过一生中的一些时间。有时在那岸，有时在这岸。一个气候不一样的地方总是让他想起家乡的气候。湄公河。三角洲。中南半岛。东南亚。支离破碎的水系亲吻着亚洲黄铜一样的土地。土地上的人们有黑白分明的眼睛。

十个小时以后，湄公河里会映照出阴蓝色的天空，没有太阳而依然在下雨。丰沛的雨向这片水系灌注贫瘠。引渡的直升机落在被大雨灌洗的营地，而并不能带走谁。前线节节败退的消息传到战俘营里。中立第三方前来交涉想带走错掳去的成员。有些人会露出一些笑容，但是总有人不会。这是战争。

二十分钟以前他在东南亚潮湿的牢房里穿着衣服，把那块碎裂的手表塞给了佐助，告诉他北越的某个地址。

等以后再寄。等你安定以后。他说。

两分钟后，他会在出门时把刀对准眼前这个日本军官的脖子。

子弹将擦着他的头飞过，他想起十八岁时他们在桥底下接吻，有人大骂着扔酒瓶而玻璃擦着佐助的头飞过。然后他会开始逃亡，或者死去，或者和佐助一起死去。

一个小时以前，他靠着佐助睡了一小会儿。醒来以后他说做了一个奇怪的梦。前线传来节节败退的消息。他说你记得一九一四年的圣诞停战吗？佐助说记得。他说梦里面亚洲也停战了。战俘营里所有人都在喝酒，读家人的信。还有人把花插在枪管里。

喝酒。喝醉了所有人都在跳舞。所有人。美国人，日本人，中国人，苏联人，越南人……还有他们自己。点唱机上放着骨头胶碟，白色肋骨的X光片不停旋转。富特文格勒会在冥冥中看见酒神吗？酒杯倾覆。谁也不知道。似无声处听惊雷。

碟片，音乐，跳舞。他说你记得吗？

他们跳过舞，进退，旋转，身体和鼻息紧贴在一起，舞步迈向旋转的同心圆。昭和三十年代末他们在欧罗巴留学，那时要参加学生舞会，就在狭窄的房间里跟着收音机踩着乱七八糟的舞步。他跟佐助一起跳，打架输了而被迫学会女步。

后来的舞会他们逃了，谁也没去，一起在桥上坐了一夜。他们本来就不会参加，但他们后来都上了战场。各自的战场。

舞会再也没有了，战争一场接着一场，雨点般砸在亚洲黄铜皮肤一样的土地上。

人们在土地上旋转，揽住彼此后攻击彼此。

我们的归宿到底在哪里呢，佐助。

他说佐助。他说佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助。他说，他说着，像敲打自己的天灵盖。

这不是你的错，鸣人。

在潮湿牢房，在偷来的时间缝隙里，佐助这样说。

故事非线性地钻进耳朵，窗外雨大声走着。他们好像破碎的水系，流淌在赤裸的大地上。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 概括来说：一个鸣人无力救赎世界，却得到救赎的情绪流故事。有理想主义但没有英雄，他们只有彼此。世界错谬无望。
> 
> lof上有姑娘跟我说好爱这两个赤子，我说，我也好爱他们啊。
> 
> 七月末写完的，写到脱力……觉得怎么写得这么烂。当时想好了结尾的非线性叙事，结果回头修着修着忽然哭了，从头哭到尾。只是想着那句“看着你痛我也好痛……”边改边哭到尾。
> 
> 不一定能刀到人，但我刀到了自己。


End file.
